


Crazy Circles

by beggar_always



Series: Breathing On His Own [6]
Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, M/M, Meme, Pre-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Music/Fic Meme; Ten connected Lassiter-centric drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Circles

**Author's Note:**

> The rules of the meme:   
> _1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>  2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them._
> 
> All of these drabbles are connected and all of them take place within the [Breathing On His Own](http://archiveofourown.org/series/1172) 'verse. Section titles are taken from the songs that served as inspiration.

\--Break Your Heart--

Every time their lips touched, Carlton wanted to shove the other man away. It wasn't homophobia, he'd been with other men before; it was the desire to keep the younger man away. Carlton had yet to have a successful relationship and he wasn't exactly willing to drag Buzz down with him.

"You really should not keep coming around," Carlton whispered in Buzz's ear as they lay in bed one night.

"It never stops you," Buzz mumbled half into the pillow.

"That's because I'm not a good guy." Buzz lifted his head and laughed. He never took the older man seriously.

\--Chasing Cars--

"You could stay, you know," Carlton said shyly, keeping his gaze on the carpet. Buzz snorted softly and Carlton looked up to watch him zip his jacket.

"Aren't you usually the one telling me to go?" the younger man asked with a raised eyebrow. There was a lump in Carlton's throat as he shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm not changing my mind on what you _should_ do...I just mean...I'm here. You could be here too." Buzz frowned a bit, not seeming to quite understand what the older man was saying. He grinned suddenly and Carlton felt a hopeful surge in his gut.

"I love it when you joke around," Buzz said with a laugh. He took a step forward and kissed Carlton lightly on the lips. "Later, sir."

Carlton watched him leave, again, and wondered if the younger man even realized he'd left him behind.

\--I Give Up--

Carlton pushed Buzz back and kept his hand on the younger man's chest to keep him there. Buzz frowned in frustration and tried to lean forward to kiss him again. Carlton stopped him.

"Stop it, McNab," the older man said softly.

"What the fuck, Carlton!?" the younger man said in anger. He pushed the other man's hand away. "You're the one who showed up at _my_ place."

Carlton let his gaze drop before he stood from the sofa. "You're seeing that girl again, aren't you?" he asked quietly. Buzz stood as well, seemingly just to tower over the other man.

"So what if I am?" Carlton looked at him and saw he really didn't see where the issue was. The older man shook his head sadly as he turned for the door.

"Maybe you should ask her what she thinks about you screwin' another guy."

\--Your Eyes Open--

Carlton watched the man sleeping next to him. He always thought it was odd how much older Buzz looked when he slept. Somehow the man just looked more innocent when he was awake and bumbling.

It'd been a couple months since they'd begun sleeping together. Just long enough for Carlton to think he _should_ know more about his sometimes-lover, but short enough he could get away with not knowing much. And besides, the younger man never seemed very interested in talking.

Buzz shifted slightly and Carlton wondered if he'd wake. After a moment, however, he settled, never opening his eyes. Carlton was relieved. He already knew how the morning would go. Buzz would wake, make a joke about the night before. Maybe take a shower. Definitely ignore Carlton's attempt at Good Morning, Good Bye, Have a Good Day.

It was less disappointing to let the man sleep.

\--Broken Heart--

He wasn't going to let it be anything. Anything more than sex, anyway. Just a release of tension.

But something in his gut clenched whenever he saw him. He was more irritable if he went a day without seeing him. He was smiling more when he _did_ see him.

Shit.

He didn't _want_ it to be anything. The sex was good; great, even. But he'd been down this road before. Before their marriage, his wife had even been great in bed.

Sex shouldn't equal feelings.

\--Crazy Circles--

Sometimes, when the nights felt long and Carlton had no distractions, he found himself thinking about his life. These thoughts were usually accompanied by a beer and, on some nights, maybe even something a little stronger.

He hadn't really had a bad life. He'd done well enough in school, police academy, his career in general. He'd even had a couple of happy years with marriage, despite how it'd ended. He didn't have many friends, but he had respect...usually.

Sometimes, when his thoughts turned a little darker, Carlton wondered what it was all about. What was the point of him getting up every morning, working a job too few people appreciated, pretending he cared when sometimes he just didn't.

\--Hunter--

Carlton had never really known what he wanted in life. He made his decisions mainly on logic rather than desire. So it was a surprise to him that he was allowing the "relationship" with the rookie continue.

Logic told him it was dangerous. Relationships with co-workers always were. But sleeping with another man? As members of the police force? Carlton really had no clue what in his brain had ever told him it was a good idea.

Logic also told him he needed it. He needed the distraction to keep him from being consumed by his work. Needed the sex to relieve the tension before he had a heart attack.

Logic also told him he could find the sex elsewhere. Maybe desire really was his ruling motivation.

\--Wrapp--

It was a clash of teeth and tongues and lips: two men stumbling through the bedroom door. A hand groped a cock as another squeezed an ass cheek. Clothes were shed, moans expressed before two bodies even touched the mattress.

"You or me?" one of them gasped.

"Just shut up and fuck me," the other cursed lowly.

Legs wrapped around legs in easy compliance.

\--No One Is Alone--

"Hey Lassie," Shawn said as he took the stool next to the older man. Carlton stifled a groan into his glass of scotch.

"What do you want now, Spencer?" he asked with a sigh as he set the glass back on the bar. The psychic was pretty much the last person he wanted to see while he was in the middle of a good brood.

"Vodka and pineapple," Shawn answered, directing it more toward the bartender than the detective. He twisted in his seat to face Lassiter.

"I heard Buzz's news today." Carlton was careful not to flinch. He kept quiet, staring into his glass. "That's gonna be one ugly baby." Carlton looked at Shawn quickly in surprise and saw a small smirk on the other man's face. "I mean, come on. Buzz's crazy gangly limbs. And his wife's got that weird lip thing..." He mock shuddered and Carlton couldn't help but semi-smile.

\--Can I Stay--

"Can I stay?" the question shocked Carlton and he turned around to look at the younger man standing in his doorway. Shawn took a step into the house. "My apartment's _alllll_ the way across town and that looks like an awesome couch."

Carlton blinked slowly. He should've known the offer from the younger man to play designated driver would have consequences if accepted. But Carlton found himself not too opposed to the idea of the younger man spending the night. _On the couch_ , he forcibly reminded himself.

The house was feeling so cold and empty again. It needed the warmth an extra body could add.

"I guess you ca..." he began hesitantly.

"Thanks Lassie!" Shawn said brightly, shutting the door behind him. He immediately pulled off his jacket, followed by his t-shirt. He was reaching for the zipper for his jeans while he kicked off his shoes when Carlton decided it was about time for a cold shower.


End file.
